


Discoveries

by JayColin



Series: Narnian Chronicles [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to “Not Goodbye, Never Goodbye.” Shortly after being allowed to stay in Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan sit down with Caspian to determine how do deal with the fact that Narnia has three kings and two queens and discuss a myriad of problems which need to be solved following the long Telmarine occupation. Meanwhile, Peter and Caspian grow ever closer, as they journey together down the sometimes rocky road of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the Chronicles of Narnia are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured in the books/movies.
> 
> Pairing: Peter/Caspian
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Mpreg

Discoveries  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o-

Later that day in the throne room of Miraz’s old castle, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian sat on the raised dais at the far end of the room. When he allowed them to stay, Aslan entered the castle and magically expanded the dais, making it large enough to hold five thrones, with one throne being one step higher than the other four. It was in these thrones that the Kings and Queens of Narnia, now dressed in their finest and wearing their crowns upon their heads, now sat, discussing amongst themselves the future of Narnia. Peter was, of course, in the throne that sat one step higher than the rest since he was the High King. Caspian sat to his left, with Edmund to his right. Susan sat next to Caspian and Lucy next to Edmund.

“Well, the four of you have experience I imagine in running a kingdom with multiple monarchs,” Caspian said. “How will we do it?”

“Well, during the Golden Age, we split Narnia into four sections,” Susan said. “We each ruled one quarter of it. My domain was the southern lands of Narnia, from the Great River south to the border with Archenland.”

“My domain was the eastern lands, from the Great River east to the coast,” Lucy added.

“My domain was the lands west of the Great River to the Western Wilds,” Edmund said.

“Ed, are you feeling okay?” Susan asked.

“I’m fine, Su, why?” Edmund asked, with a confused look on his face.

“You didn’t mention your titles – you always seemed to love rubbing them in Lucy’s and my faces,” Susan said with a mock glare. One could easily tell from the look on her face that she was only kidding with her younger brother, though. “While Lucy and I were left to be content with the titles of Her Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle and Her Majesty Queen Lucy the Valiant, our brothers got the longer, fancy titles.”

Clearing her throat, a grin on her face, Lucy recited, “Yes, His Majesty King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. And, of course, lest us not forget: His Majesty King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, oh, and also Sir Peter Wolfsbane.”

Peter smiled. “Susan, Lucy, if either one of you had wanted a dukedom, all you would have had to do was tell me, and I would have created one for you. You never said anything though, so, I just assumed you were happy with your shorter titles. At any rate, Caspian, as I’m sure you can figure out by process of elimination, my realms consisted of everything north of the Great River to the border with Ettinsmoor.”

“So, how should we do it now?” Caspian asked. “Dividing the kingdom into four equal parts was probably easier than dividing into five equal parts.”

Silence reigned for a moment, before Peter said, “Well, how about this, seeing as how I’m the High King over all of Narnia, why don’t you take the northern section, Caspian? You’re not really taking anything away from me, because I technically do have the whole country to worry about, so, actually I think you’d be doing me a favor.”

“Peter, are you sure?” Caspian asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Peter answered with a smile as he grabbed Caspian’s hand and kissed it.

“You know, you two really caught us off guard with this whole romance thing,” Susan said. “All you two seemed to do was fight with each other – when did you have time to fall in love?”

“I don’t know,” Caspian replied. “It just sort of happened. One minute we were having an argument and the next we were kissing.”

“That’s okay, right?” Peter asked. “I mean, none of you have a problem with it, do you?”

“Before anyone answers that,” Edmund said, a huge grin on his face, “what are you going to do if you don’t like the answer?”

With a grin to match his little brother’s, Peter said, “Hmm, well, let’s see here, not being supportive of the High King’s relationship with the man of his dreams? Oh, I’d say I’d have to charge you with treason and chop off your heads.”

“Peter!” Lucy exclaimed, although with a grin, because she knew her brother was only kidding.

“Nobody is chopping off anyone’s head,” Susan said with a smile. She was the most serious of the four siblings, but, she had also lived with Peter long enough to know what his sense of humor was like. “As for how I personally feel about it – if Caspian makes you happy, Peter, then you have my blessing.”

“Mine too,” Lucy said with a smile. “You two are just too cute together.”

“Ed?” Peter asked.

Edmund remained silent for a moment, before he said, “Yeah, what the girls said. I warn you though, Caspian, if you ever hurt him, I will personally make you wish you had never been born.”

“Well, I shall endeavor not to hurt him,” Caspian said. “Honestly, I do love him, quite a lot, so, hurting him is the last thing I ever want to do.”

“Good, I intend to hold you to that,” Edmund said. There was a time in which Peter and Edmund were not what could be called friends, but, they’d patched things up with one another quite awhile ago now and the younger King truly did not want any harm, emotional or otherwise, to come to his brother.

“Well, now, I think we need to discuss those dukedoms you mentioned, Peter,” Susan said with a smile. “And discuss what titles Caspian will hold.”

“Hmm, yes,” Peter said, as he nodded his head. “Okay, well, as High King of Narnia, Susan, I name thee Duchess of Shuddering Wood and Lucy the Duchess of Dancing Lawn.”

“Hmm, Her Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia and Duchess of Shuddering Wood,” Susan said. “That’ll work.”

“Her Majesty Queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia and Duchess of Dancing Lawn,” Lucy said with a smile. “Thank you, Peter.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter said with a smile. “Now, for Caspian, I’ve already said for him to take my former domain of everything north of the Great River to Ettinsmoor, so, Caspian you are henceforth Duke of Owlwood and Count of the Northern Marsh.”

“I’m not taking your titles am I?” Caspian said.

“No those are new creations,” Peter answered. “Now, since we all have one, we should assign you an adjective.”

“An adjective?” Caspian asked.

“Yes,” Susan said. “Like how I’m the Gentle, Lucy is the Valiant, Edmund’s the Just, and Peter is the Magnificent. You need something a little fancier than Caspian the Tenth, I think. Any suggestions?”

“Caspian the Sexy?” Peter asked with a grin causing the Telmarine to his left to blush.

“Peter!” Susan said. “Be serious.”

“I am being serious,” Peter said. “Um, okay, how about Caspian the Handsome?”

“Peter, we get that you like him,” Edmund said. “But, somehow I don’t think Caspian wants Sexy or Handsome as part of his official title.”

“Why not?” Peter asked. “It worked for Queen Swanwhite the Beautiful.”

“Be that as it may,” Caspian said after clearing his throat, “I think I rather would prefer not to have either one of those as my official title. You’re welcome to call me both in private, though, Peter.”

“Oh trust me I will,” Peter said, again taking Caspian’s hand and kissing it. “Okay, hmm, Caspian the Courageous?”

“Caspian the Valorous?” Susan suggested.

“Caspian the Brave?” Edmund proposed.

“Caspian the True?” Lucy asked.

“Any preferences, Caspian?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know,” Caspian answered. “They’re all nice, but I’m not sure I’m worthy of any of them.”

“Oh trust me, you are,” Peter said. “Of course, I understand not feeling worthy, because, believe me when Aslan first named me Peter the Magnificent, I must say I did not totally feel worthy of it myself.”

“Yeah, that lasted all of what two minutes?” Edmund asked with a grin, causing Peter to playfully swat his brother’s forearm.

After a moment of silence, in which she was silently saying the suggestions in her head, Lucy said, “I think I like Susan’s suggestion the best – I think Caspian the Valorous has a certain ring to it.”

“Yes, it does,” Peter agreed. “Okay, so, all for calling my extremely sexy boyfriend Caspian the Valorous, please raise your hand.”

Peter and Lucy raised their hands almost immediately, followed shortly after by Susan, considering that she’s the one that suggested it. After a moment of thought, Edmund also raised his hand and said, “Well, then, looks like that’s a yes. Congratulations, Caspian – you’re officially valorous.”

“He’s been valorous for awhile now,” Susan said with a smile.

“Here, here!” Peter exclaimed, as Caspian blushed.

-o-0-o-

One week later, Caspian entered his bedroom, now Peter’s and his bedroom, and smiled as he saw Peter sitting in the window looking out at the kingdom. Walking over to him, Caspian wrapped his arms around the other man and rested his chin on the top of Peter’s head, which had almost immediately nuzzled against Caspian’s chest.

“Surveying the kingdom?” Caspian asked.

“Yes,” Peter said. “Though I must admit I miss the view from my castle.”

“This is your castle, Peter, just as much as it is mine or Edmund’s, et cetera,” Caspian said, somewhat confused.

“I know and it’s a very nice castle,” Peter said as he turned to look Caspian in the eye. “But I meant Cair Paravel – the castle on the coast that my brother and sisters and I ruled from? Unfortunately, it’s just a ruin now, which has been overgrown by apple trees.”

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot.” Caspian said, with a frown suddenly marring his otherwise handsome face. “I do apologize for that.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Now it was Peter’s turn to be confused, because he couldn’t comprehend what Caspian could possibly feel he needed to apologize about.

“Well, Peter, it was my namesake, Caspian the First, otherwise known as Caspian the Conqueror who destroyed it with his catapults, wasn’t it?”

“True, but that is not your fault, Caspian,” Peter said. “Just as I would not ask you to apologize for any action of your late Uncle Miraz’s, I’m also not going to ask that you apologize for the actions of one of your distant relatives that lived centuries before you were born. They are the ones who were responsible for their choices and their actions – not you. So, you have nothing to apologize for.”

Caspian sighed and remained silent for a moment, before a huge smile spread across his face, a look that Peter much preferred over the frown from a moment ago, prompting Peter to look at him suspiciously and ask, “What are you smiling about?”

“Well, I just had the best idea,” Caspian answered. “Let’s rebuild it.”

“What?”

“Cair Paravel – let’s rebuild it,” Caspian said. “I think it would be a good thing to rebuild it and also reestablish our presence on the Eastern Ocean. I ran into Doctor Cornelius on the way here and he informed me that he wishes to do whatever he can to aid us. To that effect, he’s been conducting an internal audit of the kingdom’s finances, as he suspects that Miraz was misappropriating funds.”

“Well, that was nice of him,” Peter said. “Thank him for me, please. I assume he will keep us up to date on his findings?”

“Of course,” Caspian said. “Actually, even after only a few days of study, he’s already found something very interesting.”

“Oh, really, what’s that?” Peter asked.

“It has to do with the tribute due to the Crown of Narnia from the Lone Islands,” Caspian answered.

“What about it?” Peter asked.

“It hasn’t been paid in a hundred and fifty years,” Caspian responded.

“That’s definitely something we’ll need to remedy,” Peter said. “I agree whole heartedly on rebuilding Cair Paravel and dealing with the tribute problem and I’m sure the others will agree.”

“Well, there is the small problem that Narnia doesn’t have any seaworthy vessels anymore,” Caspian said. “So, actually journeying to the Lone Islands to collect or sending a messenger to inquire about it could be hard. To the best of my knowledge, only one ship has been built and launched from Narnia in the last ten years and it never returned.”

“Was it lost at sea?”

“Nobody knows,” Caspian answered. “Shortly after he murdered my father, my uncle banished seven lords who had been loyal to my father, under the guise of sending them out to explore the Eastern Ocean. They gathered a crew and the tools necessary to build a ship and set off for the coast, never to be seen or heard from ever again. Other than that ship, there hasn’t been a ship built or launched from Narnia in over a hundred years.”

“Why?”

“It’s quite ironic, actually,” Caspian said. “As you know, Aslan revealed that my people were descended from pirates from your world and yet the vast majority of Telmarines alive today are deathly afraid of the ocean. Doctor Cornelius thinks it’s because nobody wanted to go near the Eastern Ocean because Aslan has always come from the East and they were afraid that if they settled on the coast, Aslan would find out about their occupation of Narnia and drive them out, so, they moved far inland, let the forest grow up between them and the coast and then made up all the stories about the forest being haunted to keep people away from the ocean.”

“Hmm, well, setting things right in the Lone Islands is important and finding the seven missing Lords sounds like a great adventure,” Peter said with a smile. “I think we should go find the others and get things moving.”

“Well, actually, Peter,” Caspian said in a sultry, seductive tone, “I have a better idea.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Peter asked with a knowing grin.

“Yes,” Caspian said with a nod of his head. “It involves us, that lovely bed over there and no clothing.”

“Caspian, have I told you lately how much I love the way your mind works?”

“Just my mind?”

“Oh trust me, that’s not all I love about you,” Peter said with a smile as he placed a quick peck on Caspian’s lips.

“Well, then, why don’t we get out of these clothes, crawl into bed, and you can proceed to tell me why I’m so loveable.”

Peter laughed. “That could take awhile, you know.”

“So? We have a whole lifetime before us.”

“True,” Peter said with a grin.

No further words were spoken, as both of the young Kings proceeded to remove their clothing and get ready to have the kind of fun that they never wanted to have with anyone else.

-o-0-o-

Over the next few weeks, everything was set into motion for the rebuilding of Cair Paravel and a diplomatic mission to the Lone Islands. It was decided to put off the voyage to find the seven missing lords for a time, however, because Edmund said it would be a good idea to concentrate on internal problems first, such as rebuilding the Narnian naval fleet, improving trade throughout the kingdom, and also repairing relations with Archenland, which while remaining relatively good, were not as good as they had been during the Golden Age. This was because the Telmarines were leery of the fact that the Archenland royal family allegedly could trace it’s lineage all the way back to His Majesty King Frank I and Queen Helen, the very first King and Queen of Narnia, who were appointed by Aslan himself shortly after the dawn of time. So, the Telmarine government worried that Archenland might be upset about their occupation of Narnia and try to remove them – not that they believed for a second that Archenland would succeed, but, they still figured it best to have as little contact with them as possible.

-o-0-o-

Lying in Caspian’s arms both of them naked under the covers of their bed Peter rested his head on Caspian’s chest and just listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

“Peter?”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking--”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Peter said with a grin, which earned him a light and playful slap on the back from Caspian.

“As I was saying,” Caspian said, “I was thinking that there must be more to the whole sex thing then what we’ve been doing so far, but for the life of me, I have no idea what that might be.”

“You’re not the only one,” Peter said. “My mom did sit me down and talk to me about sex and where babies come from and such, but, she certainly never told me how to go about having sex with a man.”

“Same here,” Caspian admitted. “Although, in my case it was Doctor Cornelius who instructed me as a part of my Anatomy classes, but, much like your mother, he didn’t cover sex between two men.”

“Well, they both probably figured we were going to marry women,” Peter said. “And that we wouldn’t need to know how. Of course, considering how embarrassed my mother seemed in having that conversation with me, I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t even know how two men go about it, which would certainly be a good reason for not instructing me in that all by itself.”

“True,” Caspian agreed, as the two of them got out of bed and started getting dressed for the day. “Do you know anyone who might now?”

Peter thought about it as he pulled a shirt on over his head and finally said, “The only person I can think of who might know would be Professor Kirke, because he’s the most learned person I know, but he’s back home in England, so it would be very hard to ask him.”

“Was he your tutor?” Caspian asked as he put on a fancy ivory tunic, with blue and gold embroidery.

“No, my brother, sisters, and I were living with him for a time,” Peter said. “It was while in his house that we first found our way into Narnia.”

“Ah, okay,” Caspian said, before adding with a grin, “Does that have anything to do with why the old stories say that you came to Narnia from the town of wardrobe in the world of spare room?”

Peter laughed. “You can blame Lucy’s friend Mr. Tumnus the faun, for that, although I suppose he’s long gone by now. He didn’t understand what she meant when she tried to explain how we’d gotten to Narnia. It was through a wardrobe in a spare room of Professor Kirke’s house. The name of the country we’re from is actually England, which is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. We were all born in a town called Finchley, but, we were sent deep into the countryside to live with Professor Kirke when the bombing started.”

“Bombing?” Caspian asked, as he cocked his head in confusion. “What’s that?”

“It would be very hard to explain,” Peter answered. “Suffice it to say that our lives were in danger and our mother sent us away deep into the countryside for our safety. So, anyway, do you know anyone who might know more about what we want to know?”

“Only person I can think of would be Doctor Cornelius,” Caspian said. “He’s the most learned person I know and he has an extensive library.”

Peter, now fully dressed, nodded and came over to give Caspian a quick peck on the cheek, “Well, then, have fun talking to him about it. I’ll see you later, love.”

“Whoa, where are you off to in such a hurry?” Caspian asked. “And why do I have to go talk to Doctor Cornelius, why can’t you?”

“Because I have a meeting with the architect and the head of the stonemason’s guild about the rebuilding of Cair Paravel,” Peter answered.

“Well, I’ll go to the meeting in your place and you can go talk to Doctor Cornelius,” Caspian said, hoping to weasel out of talking to his old tutor about sex, because to be perfectly honest, he was embarrassed just at the mere thought of discussing it with the half-dwarf, let alone actually doing it.

“Caspian, that won’t work,” Peter said. “As you may remember, we decided to rebuild Cair Paravel so it looked the same as it did during the Golden Age of Narnia and considering that was 1300 years before you were born, it would be a little hard for you to be able to tell the architect and the head of the guild what they need to know. Besides, you know Doctor Cornelius better than I do. I really do have to go now. Love you.”

Before Caspian could open his mouth, Peter had given him another quick peck on the cheek, and dashed out of the room. Sighing, Caspian took a deep breath, before heading off to see Doctor Cornelius, mumbling under his breath, “Oh Peter, as much as I love you, sometimes I really hate you.”

-o-0-o-

“So, you just left it up to poor Caspian, huh?”

“Yeah,” Peter answered, as he nodded at his sister.

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” Susan said. “You know very well that you could have gone with him. Edmund, Lucy, and I are more than capable of handling the rebuilding meeting without you.”

“I know,” Peter said. “But I was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed and scared,” Susan amended.

“I was not scared!” Peter exclaimed in an indignant tone.

“Yes you were,” Susan said. “Don’t try to fool me, Peter, because you can’t. And don’t talk so loudly – Edmund and Lucy might overhear and they’re much too young to be privy to a conversation of your sex life – to be perfectly honest I wish I wasn’t privy to it either, but, it’s a little late for that now isn’t it?”

“Well, you did ask why I was running late.”

“True,” Susan said. “You could have lied though and spared me the details.”

“Oh no,” Peter said as he shook his head. “I still have nightmares about your reaction the last time I lied to you, Su. That is never happening ever again.”

“Very well,” Susan said. “Now come on, we’ve kept everyone waiting long enough, I think.”

-o-0-o-

Knocking on the door to Doctor Cornelius’ room, Caspian was beginning to have doubts about wanting to go through with this after all. What Peter and he were already doing was nice – why mess with it?

“Guess he’s not in,” Caspian thought as he took two steps away from the door and prepared to go back to his room – just as Doctor Cornelius opened the door.

“Ah, Your Majesty,” Cornelius said as be bowed. “What can I do for you?”

Caspian looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights. At least, that’s what he would look like if there were such a thing as headlights in Narnia. Scrambling to think of something to say, Caspian said, “I was just wondering how your investigation into the finances was going.”

“Do come in, Your Majesty,” Cornelius said, as he stood aside to allow Caspian to enter. Then, clearing off a chair, which had a large pile of books sitting on it, he added, “Please sit down.”

“Thank you,” Caspian said as he sat down.

“Now,” Cornelius said once he’d taken a seat behind his desk. “Would you care to tell me the real reason for your visit Your Majesty?”

“I just did?” Caspian asked, in an attempt to throw his tutor off, even though he knew it was futile.

“Your Majesty, I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying,” Cornelius said. “And you’ve never been very good at it, which is actually a good thing in my opinion.”

Caspian sighed. Well, this was it then. “Well, the real reason I came was because Peter and I were sort of hoping you might be able to provide us some information on... well... certain topics.”

“Ah, yes, I thought this would come up,” Cornelius said as he stood and walked behind a shelf. When he came back into view, he was carrying a small pile of books – three of them, to be exact – along with two scrolls and a cloth bag. “So, I put together some material for you.”

“How did you even know what I meant?” Caspian asked. “I certainly wasn’t very eloquent on what it was that I wanted.”

“True,” Cornelius acknowledged. “However, the fact that you were blushing while saying it gave me a good idea what you meant by certain topics. I think you and Peter will find everything you need here. I’d tell you to ask me if you have any questions, but I have no practical experience with the content and thus would not be much help. I just happen to have a very extensive library and I’m good at finding obscure information. I’m afraid passing these materials on to you is the best I can do, Your Majesty.”

Accepting the small pile from Cornelius, Caspian said, “Thank you, Doctor Cornelius. I appreciate that you took the time to do this for Peter and me, without us even asking.”

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty,” Cornelius said, as he gave a small bow.

Preparing to leave, Caspian said, “Cornelius, could you please stop with the Your Majesty stuff? Yes, I’m the King, well, one of them, but, when we’re not in public, I’d prefer you just call me Caspian.”

“Of course,” Cornelius said. “Happy reading.”

-o-0-o-

Later that evening, Caspian sat cross-legged on the bed he now shared with Peter. Scattered in front him where the books and scrolls that Dr. Cornelius had given him earlier. He hadn’t had the courage to look in the small bag, and hadn’t looked at the scrolls yet - though he had leafed through a couple of the books. Looking up when he heard the door opening, Caspian smiled when he saw Peter enter, closing the door behind him.

“Hello sexy,” Peter said with a grin.

“Hello yourself,” Caspian said. “How’d the rebuilding meeting go?”

“It went well,” Peter answered. “Though you weren’t kidding about your people being afraid of the woods – they were all rather leery about going anywhere near them. So, Lucy is riding out to the forest to talk with some of the dryads about moving their trees – enough to create a passage through the forest so that we can build a road between this castle and Cair Paravel. Edmund thinks that since we’ll now have two castles and population centers it’s a good idea.”

“Yeah, I’m inclined to agree,” Caspian said. “It’ll make traveling between the two easier. I imagine we’re going to rebuild the bridge across the Fords of Beruna?”

“Indeed, though it’ll be stone this time around, instead of wood,” Peter said. “Susan and Edmund have left to go greet King Nain of Archenland – restore good relations and negotiate a trade agreement with them, so that we can hopefully import stone from them. Since Archenland is such a mountainous region, they’ve certainly got plenty of it.”

“I do hope they all haven’t gone by themselves,” Caspian said, a note of concern in his voice.

“No, they haven’t,” Peter assured. “Lucy took her third battalion with her, so that’s about two hundred Narnian and Telmarine troops. Susan and Edmund also took a battalion with them. Not that it should be necessary in Archenland, but, just to be safe.”

“It is heartening to know that my people are willing to accept you and your siblings as their rulers,” Caspian said. “I was rather worried about that, to be honest.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure there will be some difficulties,” Peter said. “Which is to be expected, I suppose. We just have to do our best to make it clear to everyone, both Narnian and Telmarine, that we want to do all we can to make their lives better and that they should live in peace with one another.” Coming over to the bed, Peter cocked his head and asked, “What’s all this?”

Caspian blushed. “Well, these are gifts from Dr. Cornelius – he figured we’d need some help and he put together some materials for us to study. He had it all ready before I even got there.”

The dark-haired king wasn’t the only one whose face was red now, as Peter’s had also reddened a bit, as he sat down. “So, I take it there is more to sex than just rubbing our cocks together?”

Caspian nodded, “Yeah, there is. According to these books, which come complete with illustrations if you can believe that, we can actually suck each other off.”

“Suck each other off?”

“As in I would put your cock in my mouth and move up and down on it, while sucking,” Caspian said, blushing red. “Or you could do that to me. The book also says that we can do it to each other at the same time.”

“Okay,” Peter said, his face just as red as Caspian’s. “Um, is there anything else?”

“Yeah, there is,” Caspian confirmed. “I imagine it’s how we would go about getting pregnant, if we so choose to, since Aslan made it possible now – one of us would actually put our cock up, well--”

“Up what?” Peter asked.

“Here, this pretty much says it all,” Caspian said as he grabbed one of the books, opened it to a page he had folded the corner of over, and turned it around so that Peter could see the illustration on the page, which clearly showed a man with his cock up another man’s ass.

“Ah, okay then,” Peter said, blushing ferociously. “Well, I guess that answers our questions.”

“Yeah,” Caspian said.

“What’s in the bag?”

“I’m not sure, I haven’t opened it,” Caspian replied, as he picked it up and looked at it for a moment, before handing it to Peter and asking, “Would you like to do the honors?”

Hesitating for a moment, Peter reached out and took the bag, before pulling the drawstrings loose and opening the small bag. He then proceeded to dump the contents of the bag out on the bed. Inside the bag were items that Caspian didn’t recognize, but Peter knew what they were.

“Um what are these?” Caspian asked.

“Condoms and lubricant,” Peter answered.

“And what’s that?” Caspian asked.

Rather than saying it aloud, Peter leaned over and whispered what they were for in Caspian’s ear. Most people would likely think it odd that Peter felt the need to whisper, considering that Caspian and him were the only people in the room, but, Peter was feeling a bit embarrassed and didn’t feel he could explain what they were aloud, finding it much easier to whisper it.

A small sheaf of paper was also in the bag, which Peter picked up and read. “It says that the bag is enchanted so that we’ll never run out of the contents within. Dr. Cornelius warns that it won’t work on anything else, other than what was in the bag originally.”

“Oh, okay,” Caspian said. After a moment of silence, he said, “So, um, Peter do you want to um, well, you know, have some fun?”

“Sure,” Peter said. “Though, I think we’ll save these items for after we’re married,” as he packed the condoms and lubricant back into the bag they came in. “We can just stick to what we’ve been doing and maybe this sucking that you mentioned until then.”

“Sounds good,” Caspian said. “I believe one of the books referred to it as a blowjob.” Suddenly realizing what it was that Peter had said, Caspian added, “Wait, did you say what I think you said?”

“About what we’ve been doing and giving each other--”

“No, before that,” Caspian said. “Did you say marriage?”

Peter smiled from ear to ear and said, “Yes, Caspian, I did.” And then pulling a small box from the pocket of his tunic, he popped it open to reveal a pair of matching gold rings. “In fact, Caspian, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Aren’t you supposed to court me before you ask that?” Caspian asked with a grin.

“Court you?” Peter asked. “Well, isn’t that what we’ve been doing for the last several weeks? You know the kissing, the sex, and telling each other we love one another?”

Caspian smiled. “I was only kidding, Peter. Yes, of course, I’ll marry you! Nothing would make me happier.”

If it was possible for Peter’s smile to get any bigger, then it definitely did in that moment. Taking one of the rings out of the box, Peter grabbed Caspian’s left hand and slipped it onto dark-haired king’s ring finger, before Caspian grabbed the other ring and with a smile to match Peter’s, slipped it onto his ring finger. The two kings then leaned forward and kissed one another passionately.

Once their kiss ended, Peter rested his forehead against Caspian’s and said, “We’ll make the formal announcement tomorrow. Assuming it hasn’t changed since the Golden Age protocol says we have to wait at least three months from announcing our engagement to actually getting married.”

“As far as I know, it hasn’t changed,” Caspian said. “It does make sense though, as we have to give people who might attend who live in the neighboring lands time to not only receive their invitations, but also to arrive here for the wedding.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Anyway, how about we have some fun now, my King?”

“Gladly,” Caspian answered with a smile, as he leaned forward and captured the blond’s lips in another passionate kiss.

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, there you go, my second one-shot in the Narnia universe, written as a follow-up to the first. I probably will be writing more in this universe in the future, but for the moment, I think I should be getting back to work on some of my other writing projects in other fandoms.
> 
> I was once asked in a review on another site why they'd need condoms, since mpreg is possible in this series of one-shots and obviously condoms would interfere with their ability to get pregnant. The answer is quite simple. They're not even married yet, and even once they are, they're not going to race into having children immediately. There is such a thing as newlyweds wanting just a little time together, just the two of them, before they bring kids into the world.


End file.
